Ils ne savent toucher le coeur qu'en le froissant
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: Imayoshi déteste Hanamiya et Hanamiya déteste Imayoshi. Et pourtant, ils vont passez la Saint-Valentin ensemble, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Semi-UA.


Bonjour bonjour !

Ca fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose. Je profite d'un petit concours organisé sur un forum pour publier l'un de mes OS. Et qui as pour thème la Saint-Valentin (oui je suis en avance) avec un couple qu'on voit très peu, malheureusement, Imayoshi et Hanamiya. Un couple qui me tient à coeur, à cause de leurs personnalités et de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. J'espère que vous allez apprécié.

**Rating : M** (parce que c'est Hanamiya quoi)

**Pairing : Imayoshi Shoichi & Hanamiya Matoko**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Sauf peut-être les deux OC qui apparaissent rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Mako-chan, tu as prévu quelque chose le 14 février~ ?

Au bon sang, encore lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser 5 minutes ?! Non, toute une journée ! Ça lui ferait ds vacances ! Ledit « Mako-chan » leva les yeux de son cahier de cours, ses doigts se crispant sur son critérium. Il observa son senpai, son habituel regard acide et amère sur son visage à travers ses lunettes.

Hanamiya Makoto, étudiant de deuxième année en fac de Sciences Humaines. Lorsqu'il était entré au lycée, il avait eu une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Sûrement pas le basket, fallait être débile pour vouloir vivre de ça. Mais son choix d'orientation s'arrêta sur la politique en regardant un jour les actualités où le Premier Ministre du Pays du Soleil levant y apparaissait. Il tenta de se projeter vers ce futur et il songea que ce n'était pas trop mal. Et être à la tête de ce pays devait sûrement être très... gratifiant d'être tout là-haut. Mais une voix horriblement mielleuse vint gâcher ses projets futurs.

-Alors, Mako-chan ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna le concerné en retournant à son exercice.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Mako-chan~ Alors ce 14 février, libre ou pas ? Insista son interlocuteur.

-Je suis occupé. Je bosse, répondit-il sèchement.

-Quoi ? Même un jour aussi spécial que-

-Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, dégage, le coupa-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Sa voix était à couper au couteau tant elle était chargée de menace et de haine. Oui, il ne supportait pas ce type qui était assis juste en face de lui. Ce sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles l'horripilait. Ce regard impénétrable l'agaçait. Sa voix le faisait grincer des dents. Et sa manière d'agir le donnait envie de vomir. Tout en Imayoshi rébutait le brun.

-Toujours aussi froid et malhonnête avec toi-même, Makoto, ajouta son aîné d'un ton sarcastique.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla le plus jeune, lèvres pincés, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas enfoncer son critérium entre les yeux. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu me proposes ça, on est même pas un couple.

-Oui, tu as raison, on est même pas couple, après tout, soupira Imayoshi en se levant.

Si cela n'avait pas été Imayoshi en face de lui, Hanamiya aurait juré qu'il avait percu quelque chose d'autre que ce ton dégoutant habituel dans sa voix, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Comme ce sentiment qui lui prennait à la gorge. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était et n'avait franchement pas envie de savoir. Alors plutôt que de s'attarder sur la question, il retourna dans son manuel et tenta d'ignorer la conversation que tenait son aîné un peu plus.

-Tu plaisantes, Imayoshi-san ? Tu n'as pas de petite-amie ?

-Et non. La personne que j'apprécie beaucoup m'a carrément jeté. Une vraie sans-coeur.

-Tu passeras la St-Valentin seul alors ?

-Ce serait une invitation ?

-Peut-être~

-J'y songerais alors, Kaneda-san~ Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Les lèvres d'Hanamiya tressautèrent en un vilain rictus lorsque la conversation prit fin. Il n'aurait pas du lever la tête à ce moment-là. Il croisa le regard d'Imayoshi et ressentit encore cette désagréable sensation à la poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Bon débarras...

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin se passa presque normalement. Oui presque. Malgré les apparences, Hanamiya attirait, sans le vouloir, quelques demoiselles dans ses filets. Il avait un certain charme, effectivement mais il fallait surtout avoir un certain « goût » pour apprécier le physique du brun. Le peu de personnes de la gente féminine qu'il fréquentait était habituellement des étudiantes avec un minimum de jugeotte et avec qui il pouvait tenir une conversation assez haute. Parler avec elle n'était pas aussi désagréable en soi. Il n'en tirait pas vraiment un certain plaisir non plus. Alors ce jour-là, lorsqu'Ayame Hidenori, une ancienne basketteuse qui avait fréquenté le même lycée que lui et qui, bizarrement, avait plus ou moins le même comportement, il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'elle vint le voir pour lui proposer de passer la soirée ensemble.

Hanamiya la considéra quelques secondes derrière ses lunettes. Elle n'avait rien de la jeune fille japonaise typique. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses certes mais ils n'étaient pas noirs. Ils étaient blancs. D'un blanc presqu'argenté. Ses yeux étaient gris perle. De ce qu'elle avait raconté, tout cela était du à une déformation génétique et héréditaire, puisque son frère était également dans ce cas-là, sauf que lui, avait des yeux vairons. Makoto n'avait pas vraiment cherché si cela était vrai ou pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Du moment qu'elle ne déblatrait pas des conneries, il s'en foutait royale de son apparence. Point à la ligne.

-Alors, Hanamiya ? T'es libre ou pas ? Répéta-t-elle, visiblement agacée par le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

-Non, je suis occupé, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation en retournant sur son livre.

-Si, c'est pour étudier, tu peux bien souffler une ou deux heures, non ? Monsieur-le-premier-aux-examens-d'entrée, siffla Ayame entre ses lèvres serrées.

-C'est toujours mieux que de me taper ta compagnie. Et puis sérieusement, toi et moi le soir de la Saint-Valentin, ça va finir en bain de sang, ajouta-t-il sans même la regarder.

-T'es vraiment un salaud, Hanamiya.

-Merci du compliment. On me le dit souvent.

-Connard.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna de lui de sa démarche fluide, ses cheveux pales se balançant en rythme dans son dos. Cela a toujours été comme ça, depuis le lycée. Une insulte par-ci, par-là, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien et il n'y aura strictement rien entre eux. Ils avaient beau être identiques sur le plan psychologique, c'était tout bonnement impossible que cela colle entre eux. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un allait mourir des mains de l'autre. Et Hanamiya était intiment convaincu que ce n'était pas lui qui passera l'arme à gauche en premier.

Et la proposition d'Ayame fut la seule de la journée. Il rentra comme d'habitude chez lui. Seul. Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était la fête des amoureux que ce cruel détail lui arriva en pleine face lorsqu'il écouta le silence qui emplissait son appartement bien trop grand pour une seule personne ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait ? Il était parti de la maison familiale pour vivre seul et indépendament. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il était très bien seul.

D'un geste machinal et automatique, il posa son manteau, se débarassa de son écharpe et alluma le chauffage avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café bien fort et bien chaud. Même s'ils approchaient du printemps, l'hiver était sacrêment là. Mère Nature était une sacrée con- enfin une sacrée marâtre quand elle s'y mettait. Après avoir déguster sa boisson chaude, il décida de continuer le livre qu'il avait laissé en plan la veille. Mais il dut lâcher son bouquin au bout d'une heure puisque les voisins du dessus faisaient un sacré tapage. Foutu Saint-Valentin.

Presqu'en râlant, il remit à la hâte son manteau mais oublia son écharpe, et quitta son chez-lui en claquant la porte avec force. Il erra dans les rues sans but précis et décida de passer la soirée dans un bar pas trop fréquenté pour être tranquille. Ou presque. L'ancien meneur de Kirisaki Daichi n'était pas très porté sur l'alcool mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il détestait cela non plus. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir non plus à en boire. Encore moins seul. Pour une fois, il se contentait de ne pas trop réfléchir, de laisser couler les évènements et le temps. Mais juste pour cette fois. Quand le 15 arrivera, sa vie et le monde entier reprendront son cours normal, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Il en était à son troisième vers de vodka lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. L'alcool abrutissait un peu ses sens, alors il réagit une seconde plus tard en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grommela-t-il en reprenant une autre gorgée.

-Je suis plutôt étonné de te voir dans ce genre d'endroit, Mako-chan~

« Mako-chan » grinça des dents comme d'habitude à l'entente de ce surnom stupide et désagréable à l'écoute. Enfin, il n'y avait que lui pour penser cela. Pour Imayoshi, il aimait la façon dont les sons roulaient sur sa langue et que ces simples mots énervaient son cadet. Il adorait le taquiner, le bousculer, le provoquer, le blesser. Ses réactions étaient toujours amusantes et divertissantes à regarder. Sans gêne aucune, il s'asseya aux côtés de Makoto et commanda une bouteille de whisky pour lui. Le plus jeune fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se tut bizarrement. Sûrement l'alcool, songea Shoichi en se servant.

-T'es pas avec... Kaneda-san ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-J'étais avec elle effectivement, il y a pas moins de 5 minutes, répondit l'aîné tout en jetant un regard oblique à son vis-à-vis.

Il trempa à peine ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré alors qu'un sourire imperceptible s'étira sur son visage en remarquant le bref instant de soulagement d'Hanamiya. Bizarrement, il avait bel et bien accepeté la proposition de la demoiselle. Mais la soirée fut plutôt courte. En effet, ils avaient simplement dîné en tête-à-tête. Rien de plus. Kaneda avait bien compris qu'Imayoshi n'était nullement intéressé par elle mais elle avait tout de même tenté sa chance et ne le regrettait pas. La soirée a plutôt été agréable. Rien de bien méchant. Mais il fallait la rendre encore plus agréable. Et il avait de la matière sous la main en ce moment même. Qui plus est, il semblerait que pour lui, ça n'avait été agréable jusqu'à maintenant. Il prit finalement deux gorgées de son alcool et se tourna vers son cadet.

-Au final, je vais passer la soirée avec toi, Mako-chan, railla doucement le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Tu fais chier, Shoichi, râla Makoto en posant un regard indolent sur son ancien capitaine.

Imayoshi nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête que, une fois un peu imbibé, Hanamiya Makoto avait l'air beaucoup plus docile que d'habitude. Et était un véritable appel au viol avec son regard quelque peu perdu et légèrement vitreux, ses joues légèrement roses, sa langue humectant sans cesse ses lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai absolument rien fait avec elle, mon corps est tout à toi, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il accompagna ses paroles en posant discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse. Geste que le brun ne nota pas, trop préoccupé par la soudaine proximité de son senpai et par ses paroles.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers, cracha Hanamiya avant de boire cul-sec son dernier verre de vodka.

Il venait de finir à lui tout seul, 1,5 L d'alcool fort et il tenait le coup malgré tout. Mais pas sûr qu'il puisse marcher correctement et sans encombre jusqu'à chez lui. Il allait devoir le raccompagner on dirait. Enfin, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Le dernier verre de vodka avait, semble-t-il, achevé Hanamiya puisque celui-ci posa soudainement sa tête contre l'épaule d'Imayoshi.

-Hanamiya ? L'appela-t-il prudemment.

-Senpai...

Sa voix était lourde mais faible, presque suppliante, un brin sensuel sans le vouloir et, il devait l'avouer, bandante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son cadet l'appelait ainsi. Il avait plus l'habitude des insultes et des marques d'impolitesse. Alors, là, le soir de la Saint-Valentin, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Oui oui, je te ramène chez toi. Un petit moment.

L'ancien capitaine de Tôo sortit son porte-monnaie et déposa un billet, puis fouilla dans les poches du brun et paya également. Imayoshi restait Imayoshi. Il n'allait pas non plus payer pour lui. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à extirper Hanamiya du bar et à l'épauler pour l'aider à marcher. Alors qu'il leva le bras pour héler un taxi, l'aîné se rappela soudain qu'il ne savait pas du tout où habitait Makoto. Tant pis. Il allait devoir le ramener chez lui pour l'instant. Ensuite, il avisera pour le reste. Mais là, ce dont il avait vraiment envie, c'est de se libérer de son pantalon devenu un peu trop étroit pour lui.

Là, tout de suite, Hanamiya avait envie de mourir. Ou plutôt de faire un meurtre. Il avait une horrible gueule de bois au réveil et une très forte migraine ce qui était un bon signe pour commencer une bonne journée. Le nez enfoncé dans un oreiller totalement inconnu mais à l'odeur si familière, il tenta de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il était rentré chez lui après les cours. Il avait commencé à lire mais fut interrompu et quitta l'appartement pour sortir un peu. Il avait atterri dans un bar et avait commencé à boire. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les choses deviennent flous. Il se rappela de l'arrivée d'Imayoshi. Point. Ça s'arrêtait là. Il y avait un gros blanc juste après. Comme si on avait décidé de couper d'un coup de ciseaux net les bandes d'un film. En plus, il avait la certitude qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose d'embarassant. En plus...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était nu, bordel de merde ?!

C'était son unique et plus grosse préoccupation. Sans compter que, lui aussi, était entièrement dénudé. Oui, il avait vérifié, et alors ?! Sa lèvre inférieure picotait un peu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait une plaie juste en dessous. Il avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre, il a fallu qu'il se retrouve dans le même lit qu'Imayoshi Shoichi, le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin. C'était sûrement un cauchemard. Il n'aurait quand même pas... couché avec son ancien capitaine ! La simple idée lui donna des frissons de dégoût.

Lorsque son plausible amant d'une nuit bougea légèrement à côté de lui, Makoto retint son souffle et attendit. Il le vit lever le bras lentement et chercha à tatons ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa finalement, une fois qu'il les enfila et, malheureusement, remarqua son squatteur occasionnel.

-Bonjour, Makoto~ Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un simple grognement et se retrouva face à un dos. Quelle ingratitude tout de même ! C'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Ce petit salaud de cadet ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. Sauf s'il était complètement bourré. Un mince sourire vint s'installer sur ses lippes, puis il quitta le lit et enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt.

-Je vais préparer un petit-déjeuner. Libre à toi de venir manger~

Hanamiya attendit qu'il quitte la chambre pour se lever à son tour et chercha quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Il n'y avait rien à lui et en déduit donc que ses vêtements étaient dans le salon. Il se servit donc dans les tiroirs et en ressortit un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon sombre qui faisait plus ou moins sa taille. Toujours accompagné de sa migraine carabinante, il alla dans la cuisine et y trouva Shoichi qui cuisinait tranquillement. La haine et la colère l'envahirent alors qu'il fixait son dos. Ce même dos qui autrefois... Mais plutôt que de se remémorer ce passage haïssable de sa vie, il voulait d'abord savoir ce qui s'était passé hier.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal, Mako-chan~ ? Le taquina-t-il sans pour autant se retourner.

-Espèce d'enfoiré...

-Tu es tellement méchant~ C'est pourtant toi qui en redemandais encore~

S'il le souhaitait, Hanamiya n'aurait qu'à prendre le couteau dans ses mains et à enfoncer violemment dans son cœur. C'était vraiment simple d'ôter une vie. Imaginer le sang du type qu'il détestait le plus au monde sur ces mains avait, en quelque sorte, estompé sa gueule-de-bois.

Mais engluer dans ses pensées meurtrières, il ne vit pas que son aîné s'était approché de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. C'était dure, brutale, anarchique. Tout le contraire d'hier. Parce qu'à cette instant, Hanamiya n'était plus le docile Hanamiya de la veillle. C'était le cruel et sadique Makoto qui prenait son pied à détruire les autres. Celui-là même dont il était tombé amoureux. Imayoshi, masochiste ? Loin de là. Il savait très bien quoi faire et quoi dire pour le déstabiliser. Pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'enfuir, il le plaqua contre son corps et força sa langue dans sa bouche. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit sa langue être mordu mais n'en fit rien et continua. Il continua même s'il recevait de nombreux coups sur son épaule. Il continua malgré les coups de dents sur sa lèvre, ouvrant la plaie de la veille. Mais il devait bien le lâcher pour reprendre de l'air. Il se lécha les lèvres, un goût de fer s'insinuant dans sa bouche. Voir ce sang couler sur son menton avait quelque chose de très sensuel et érotique. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Makoto.

-T'es vraiment un pervers, souffla le brun en sentant quelque chose de dure contre son entre-jambe avant de se jeter sur le cou de son ancien partenaire.

_C'est bien la première fois que je le vois sans lunettes_, pensa Makoto. Il s'était retrouvé encore nu, dans le lit de Shoichi, le corps endolori et recouvert de morsures. Il contempla son visage et tout comme ce jour-là, il ne songea à rien. Il semblait totalement sans défense et... serein lorsqu'il dormait. C'était bien la première qu'il le voyait avec une telle expression. Il avait toujours été habitué de voir cet horrible sourire, ses yeux perfides qui vous fouillaient jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Il le haïssait. Sincèrement. Plus encore que Kiyoshi Teppei ou même ce duo de Seirin. Parce qu'il était capable de lui tenir tête. D'être bien pire que lui. De le comprendre. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ?! Hanamiya lâcha un soupir agacé puis se leva en grimaçant et enfila en silence ses vêtements.

-Ne t'en vas pas.

Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et se retourna.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, avec un air complètement désespéré, expliqua Imayoshi en s'asseyant. Très mignon, soit dit en passant.

-Va te faire foutre, jura le brun en grimaçant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Mako-chan~

Une fois assuré qu'il avait son porte-feuille et ses clés, il quitta l'appartement sans regarder en arrière. Hors de question de regarder en arrière. Hors de question de regretter quoi que ce soit. Hanamiya n'avait jamais connu ça dans sa vie. Sauf peut-être une fois. Une seule et unique fois au collège.

Imayoshi soupira de contentement en sentant la chaleur de son appartement l'envelopper. Il réussit à fermer à clé la porte malgré le poids qu'il portait et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'éloigna une fois qu'il lui retira son manteau et ses chaussures. Mais une main le retint et il fit face au regard suppliant d'Hanamiya. Ses lèvres bougèrent et Shoichi voulut à l'instant se gifler pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Mais il avait beau être prudent et raisonnable, il jeta sa raison et revint près de son cadet et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, puis migra vers ses joues, son menton, les coins de ses lèvres et enfin sa bouche qui l'appelait implicitement. Il ne trouva aucune résistance et continua lentement mais sûrement. C'était doux, lent, agréable. Il prenait son temps et appréciait chaque seconde. Malgré le goût d'alcool dans la bouche de l'autre, il trouvait cela particulièrement addictif. Et encore plus lorsque Makoto commença à y mettre du sien. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps, caressant et taquinant cette peau qu'il voulait toucher depuis tellement longtemps. La chaleur qui les enveloppa comme un cocon protecteur embrouilla bien vite ses sens et il ne chercha pas à savoir comment ils avaient finis nus. Au grand damne d'Imayoshi, Hanamiya s'était endormi avant que même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, sûrement dus aux effets de l'alcool. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, Makoto ne se souviendra même pas de cette partie-là, or, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le marquer à vie. Pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voit, qu'il rougisse et qu'il se rappelle de leur première fois. Que voulez-vous ? On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes.

Quelques jours plus tard suivant la Saint-Valentin, Imayoshi reçut un coup de fil alors qu'il préparait ses partiels de fin d'année. Il sourit en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et répondit de sa voix joyeuse et moqueuse.

-C'est rare que tu m'appelles Mako-chan~ Il y a un problème ?

-Qu'est-ce... que tu as mis... dans tes putains de chocolat ?!

Shoichi imaginait sans peine le visage rouge d'Hanamiya à l'autre bout du fil. Sa respiration courte et saccadée le faisait sourire comme jamais.

-Alors, tu les as vraiment mangé ? Tu es si naïf~

-Va te faire foutre, merde !

-C'est plutôt toi qui en as besoin, non ?

Hors de ses gonds et surtout horriblement excité, Hanamiya lui raccrocha au nez tout en lançant une tripotée de jurons dans le vide mais surtout à l'intention de son aîné. Lui qui adorait le chocolat 100% n'avait pas pu résister. Et cet enfoiré en avait profité. Shoichi jubilait déjà alors que la sonette retentissait furieusement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, alors vos impressions ? J'ai mis M par mesure de sûreté mais il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Oui parce qu'il y aura peut-être d'autre, j'y réfléchis encore.

Reviews !

**Pocky-s-chan**


End file.
